Gender Bender!
by fabulousfriends
Summary: What if every 10th generation of Sohma boys turned into girls? What will happen when Tohru has to deal with girls around the house instead of boys? And will this be the one chance arame and Yuki have to mend the gap that has formed between them or will the gap only continue to grow! Find out here please enjoy and R&R!


Finally a peaceful day at the Shoma house. And Ayame wakes up, gets out of bed and gets ready for the day as usual. He didn't have to work at his shop today so that meant he could go see Yuki and try to bridge the gap between them, but so far that wasn't working so well. It seemed that he had pushed Yuki further and further away. And when Hatori told him that Yuki was anorexic he immediately tried to help Yuki with his problem but in result got a black eye.

"What the hell is going on?!" Screams Ayame in full shock at what he saw in the mirror and all he could do was stand there in complete and utter shock, Ayame was completely different.

HE HAD BECOME A GIRL! He suddenly didn't want to take his morning shower so he Finished getting ready, wearing blue jeans, red top and black and white sneakers (he was trying to get that Teenage look, to try and get new ideas for his shop) after he had put on his clothes, he ran out the door and off to shigure's.  
'I have to tell Shigure about this...but first I have to tell Yuki, he is my brother after all' Ayame thought to himself while running through the dense forest to shigure's house, the air was chilly because it was still only morning but Ayame barely noticed as he sprinted to the dogs house. Ayame only lived 20mins away but the way he was running he got there in 10.  
By the time he got there he was out of breath and his lungs felt like they were going to burst from all the running he had just done. 'Now I know how Yuki feels when he has an asthma attack...actually it would probably be worse' Ayame was wondering how Yuki could put up with such pain when he remembered what he was here.  
Ayame got up of the floor and entered the house...it was as neat ever, Tohru had truly out done herself...again.

He found the stairs and bounded up them to Yuki's room, screaming for his brother to whole way, until his throat hurt.  
"Yuki~!" Ayame exclaimed opening the door to Yuki's room with a load bang, making the young purple eyed teen jump with surprise at the sudden intruder. He was just buttoning up his shirt when Ayame had came running into the room, making him blush. Yuki noticed a slight blush on his brothers face as well and wondered what had made him look that way. But then then as he realised what his brother had just done the anger begun to kick in.  
"What the f**k is wrong Ayame?...why the hell are you in my room you f******g basted!" Yuki said, walking over to Ayame and grabbing hold of his brothers shirt banging him up against the wall.  
Ayame wouldn't help but notice Yuki's different features, he had gotten (if possible) skinnier than he already was and he had all the right curves in all the right places and then Ayame noticed Yuki's chest...lest just say it was definitely feminine.  
"Uh...Oh Yuki you're even more cute as a girl!" And he meant it Yuki was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, she was beautiful the way her eyes sparkled and...how her face was full of rage...oh crap.

Yuki had noticed Ayame staring at him and it pissed him off even more. "Huh?...What the hell?! Ayame, get out of my room and go bother Shigure!...you piss me off every time I see you, you piss me off! NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU DAMN SNAKE!" Yuki screamed, throwing Ayame out of his room and slamming the door in his brothers face.  
Ayame although startled and shocked, was still in a cheerful mood "Okay~" Ayame jogged down too Shigures room all the time thinking that at least he got to talk to his brother. When he got there, Ayame saw that Shigure was still in bed but Ayame would not except sleep for an answer so he walked over to his bed and started to lightly talk into Shigure's ear.  
"Good morning Shigure~" this didn't work so Ayame had to try again, and after what Ayame thought was 100 times he finally gave up and went to planB he started to tickle his friend and within ten seconds Shigure was begging Ayame to stop, screaming UNCLE UNCLE, but to no avail. Soon Ayame stopped tickling his Friend and waited for him to calm down before telling Shigure the news.  
"Oh...morning Aya. Fancy seeing you here on this fine day." Shigure said once he had caught his breath after a ten Minuit tickle fight. "Um, Ayame what's wrong what are you looking at?" Unknown to him that Ayame was looking at his chest that like Yuki and himself was definitely feminine.  
"Um..Shigure, you're a girl!" Ayame exclaimed. Shigure completely aware of this was not surprised.  
"Huh? Oh yeah. I guess it's a part of the curse. Well actually I know it is because Akito told me a few days ago I just didn't tell you because I wanted to see your reaction and it's really funny to watch you...and hear you carrying on about being a girl *giggles*"  
"Oh? Really, I didn't know that.  
"How about you wait in the main room and wait till everyone is up. Okay?"  
"Alright" Ayame said as he walked out of the room to wait for Shigure to finish getting ready, when he got to the main room he sat down at the table and waited for everyone to get ready for the day. 'This is going to be a long day' he thought as he looked up the stairs where he knew Yuki would be in his or should I say her room trying to shut her brother/sister out. 'I at least hope he will eat something today.' 


End file.
